abismo:no me dejes caer
by my world my life
Summary: bella, es una chica con un secreto que la mata dia a dia .al mudarse a fork encontrara la esperanza .¿podra edward salvarla de si misma?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

El tiempo pasa

Todo cambia constantemente

Cada minuto que pasa

Es un latido menos de mi corazón

No soy conciente de aquello

Los días transcurren

Cada vez caigo más y más

En este abismo

Pero nadie se da cuenta

Es tarde

Caigo y caigo

Nadie me vendrá a rescatar

Toda mi vida cambio

Tan repentinamente

Sin nadie que sospeche

Mis mentiras

Este secreto escondido en la obscuridad

Al escuchar

Aquel comentario

Tan radical

Que cambio mi vida

Para obscurecerla

Llenándola de culpa, tristeza y dolor .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 :un nuevo inicio **

Hoy me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual para ir al aeropuerto ya que me iré a vivir con mi padre a Fork .No quiero ir pero debo hacerlo, seguir aquí en Phoenix me hace daño.

—Bella —me dijo mamá antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Quiero estar con papa— le dije

Esa es una de las tantas razones por la que me voy a mudar a aquel pueblo que siempre esta encapotado. Extraño ami padre como también quiero darles privacidad a Renne con su nuevo esposo .Pero la razón mas importante es que quiero dejar mi pasado atrás.

—Saluda a Charlie—me dijo mama—te extrañare

—yo también

Como la vida puede cambiar tanto, como puede un solo comentario cambiarte la vida y porque lo escuche. Simplemente no lo se .

Todo el trayecto hacia fork la pase escuchando música y recordando.

Yo no era nadie en mi antiguo intituto y lo sabia muy bien con las constantes bromas que me hacian el grupo de los populares.

**Flashbacks.**

Como todos los días iba de camino hacia el instituto de Phoenix , era un día muy caluroso , tenía puesta solo una playera de color oscuro y llevaba unos jeans casi del mismo tono, caminaba lentamente , mis ojos miraban hacia todos lados para reconocer donde me dirigía, pero inmediatamente bajaban hacia mis zapatos, no quería que nadie me identificara, yo era feliz viviendo en el anonimato, y pretendía seguir así por siempre es que así era feliz... o intentaba serlo.

El día paso tranquilamente y eso me sorprendió hasta que…

-Oye!,…. Swan….!- dijo una voz a mis espaldas… me gire y mis pies se congelaron en el piso, era james el mayor, el líder del grupo de chicos que hacían mi vida un infierno, - oye hay alguien que te esta buscando en la parte de atrás, creo que es el profesor de biología y me dijo que por favor lo buscaras en el gimnasio que necesitaba discutir algo de un examen o que se yo…

-mu… mu… muchas… gracias- le dije mirándolo mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas, era la primera vez que el… era "amable", siempre me dirigía la palabra solo para decirme "gordita", "panzona" o cuanta burla se le ocurriera.

Un poco insegura me dirigí hacia el lugar indicado , es extraño como un ser tan desagradable puede llegar a ser amable , mis pasos se tornaron mas apresurados, como cada día yo quería salir corriendo de las clases, no daba la hora por estar en casa con mi madre , era un lugar seguro, yo era su única hija por lo tanto gozaba de toda su atención, mis pasos se hicieron mas rápidos , iría a hablar con el profesor, comería algo y luego me quedaba solo una clase para después marcharme a mi hogar.

Mire hacia todos lados y no veía al profesor por ninguna parte… cuando de pronto, mi cuerpo fue levantado del suelo mire a todos lados para saber quien había sido y las risas burlonas de los que me sujetaban no paraban

_-_suel…suéltenme!- termine en un grito, pero James y Laurent no me soltaban, me arrastraron a la parte trasera del gimnasio .

-Uy! Gordis gordis! Veo que puedes gritar… pensé que solo abrías la boca para comer- dijo Alec burlándose

-que tonta caíste redondita una vez mas-me dijo victoria

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que era una cruel trampa, estaba siendo arrastrada a una de sus bromas, a una mas de sus burlas.

Los populares creen que por tener dinero , belleza y ser de los mas cotizados de la escuela pueden hacer lo que quieran con lo que son mas "inferiores" .Los odio

-Wow! Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es Isabella swan la cerdita dijo jane , hermana de alec y una de las lideres del grupo….

-Isabella… haz comido mas de lo normal? _Parece que las ropas te quedan aun mas pequeñas que ayer - dijo Félix…_

_-hay chicos ya basta- dijo victoria la novia de james - no ven que nuestra amiguita se va a poner a llorar- dijo sujetándome de mis mejillas y apretándolas._

_Luego de muchas burlas mas de su parte se a mi casa y lo unico que pude hacer fue llorar ._

_Siempre era lo mismo, yo era su blanco predilecto, la gorda del colegio, la que nadie miraba, el acne era marcado en cada mejilla ademas de los grandes anteojos que tapaban el café chocolate de mi eso tiene que cambiar _

**Fin del flash back**

eso fue hace 2 meses .Solo recuerdo que no fui al instituto por 2 semanas ,parecía zombi ,no comía ,no dormía bien .

baje de peso en esas semanas . Todo volvió a la normalidad ,las burlas y todo lo demás .

Solo se que desde ese dia mi vida cambio radicalmente . Me volví anoréxica sin proponérmelo. Mi madre empezó a sospechar y yo mentía y mentía sin poder parar .

así que tome la decisión de mudarme con Charlie , mi padre ,se que tendría que pedir ayuda ,pero no puedo .

No se que hacer .lo único que creo saber que este será un nuevo inicio


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí esta mi próximo capitulo **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía **

**Capitulo 2 :fork**

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, el es jefe de policía en aquel pueblito siempre encapotado .

Mi padre me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Bella dijo con una sonrisa —. Has cambiado mucho de la ultima vez que te vi. . Ah ¿Cómo está Renée?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona o era muy grande o demasiado ligera para llevarla a un lugar tan frío como lo es Washington.

Todas las maletas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla .

Fue un viaje muy silencioso ya que ninguno tendemos a ser muy conversadores .Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el segundo hasta el dormitorio que daba al patio delantero. Aquella habitación había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo era de madera, las paredes pintadas de lila , las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en esta casa ,el cual debería compartir con Charlie.

Mi padre me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara

Para mi era fantástico estar sola ya que no tenias que sonreír o poner buena cara pero a la vez me llenaba un sentimiento tan desagradable el no tener a nadie con el cual hablar .

Mañana seria la chica nueva de la gran ciudad , el bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica normal de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, ojos azules, grises o verdes de tez bronceada, una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona ,delgada, pero más bien flojucha según mi madre y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación inclusive para caminar en una superficie plana .

Guarde toda mi ropa en el armario para luego dirigirme al baño a asearme luego de tantas horas de viaje.

Al mirar en el espejo solo podía ver a una chica pálida de ojos chocolatados y una cabellera caoba que le llegaba a la cintura .

Mi cintura era pequeña y estrecha, pero ansiaba reducirla unos centímetros más. Mis muslos me parecían enormes, llenos de grasa por todos lados, me repugnaban. Asqueada por mi reflejo me di la vuelta bruscamente

Pensar ser alguien es engañarme a mi misma .Yo jamás encajaría y no solo por mis carencias físicas .si no era alguien allá en Phoenix ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo.

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien ya que la angustia que sentía no me dejaba .

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense !**

**En el próximo capitulo aparecen los Cullen **


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía

**Capitulo 3:instituto parte 1**

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto de forks ,son las 7 AM me despierto por el insistente y molesto ruido proveniente de mi alarma. Estiro mi huesudo brazo apagar el reloj pero solo logro arrojarlo fuera de la mesita de luz causando que las baterías abandonen el maldito aparato. Largo un gemido de frustración y me doy vuelta incómodamente sobre el colchón que ya no soporta más mi esquelético cuerpo, hace bastante tiempo que no puedo encontrar una posición correcta en la cual descansar .

Decido que ya es hora de levantarme y me siento de manera lenta y paciente sobre el borde de la cama ya que si lo hago de manera mas rápida me marearía . Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, a veces, luego de dormir, mi pulso baja de manera alarmante . Sé que este hábito es obsesivo, enfermizo y peligroso pero sigo haciéndolo. En un inútil intento de verme mas bonita, _delgada._

Los mareos nunca se van, ,luego unos minutos me dirigo de forma lenta hacia el baño sin despertar a Charlie.

Me pregunto ¿Qué pensará mi madre del pequeño hábito que tome? ¿Estaría sorprendida o decepcionada? La verdad es que ya no me importa lo que ella piense, lo que todos piensen. Ya no más.

**Flashbacks 3 dias antes de partir a Forks .**

Comienzo mi matutino ritual. Primero me desnudo y enciendo la ducha, para que piensen que me estoy bañando. Luego trato de mirarme en el pequeño espejo que no abarca todo mi cuerpo y estoy horas observando detenidamente cada hueso de y comparándolos a como estaban ayer. ¿Estaré más delgada? ¿O habré mágicamente subido un kilo mientras dormía? Cuando finalicé mi análisis dando por resultado que toda mi anatomía era más grande de lo normal, me subí a la balanza.

Me miro al espejo y observo que de cada lado, debajo de mi inexistente busto, sobresalen tres costillas. Hay dos pequeños agujeros en mi estomago entre éstas y los huesos de mi cadera, a pesar de que mi estómago no es plano ni mucho menos cóncavo. Los huesos de mi clavícula son bien definidos y sobresalen de manera alarmante. Mi cabella perdió el brillo que poseía antes y ni hablar de mi ojos. ¿Todo esto fue por culpa de los populares? No, esto es toda mi culpa. Me meto dentro de la ducha para dejar que el calor se lleve todo el dolor. Sin embargo las gotas de agua se clavan como agujas, produciendo uno mayor. Mientras que comienzo el aseo me veo acechada por una ola de mareo y me caigo, golpeando toda mi anatomía contra la ducha en el trayecto. Escucho a mi madre salir de la cama apresuradamente y tocar la puerta del baño.

- ¿Estás bien Bells? – pregunta con preocupación.

- Si papá estoy bien, fue solo una caída – y lo oigo reírse.

- Enserio Bella eres muy torpe escucho sus pasos alejarse y dirigirse hacia abajo. _Por poco me atrapa._ Pienso. _¿Realmente o solo estoy buscando en donde no hay nada que encontrar? _¿Se creerá Reneé mis mentiras? _No me desmayé, simplemente me quede dormida. Comí antes de que llegaras. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. _La última es la más gastada de todas, la use ya tantas veces y hacia tantas personas. Si uno observa bien encontrará que todo el tiempo las personas escupen esta inútil palabra. _Estoy bien. _Nadie lo siente realmente. Para mí ya perdió todo su significado. Nunca significa lo que debe.

Descanso mi cabeza contra mis rodillas y me concentro en tomar grandes respiros. Gradualmente los pequeños puntos negros comienzan a desaparecer de mi vista junto con el molesto ruido que siento en mis orejas. Cautelosamente, para no volver a colapsar, me levanto y trato de regularizar mi respiración. Mis costillas presionan de una manera dolorosa mi piel, estirándose contra la translúcida capa que cubre mis huesos. Me termino de levantar, el mareo vuelve pero se desvanece rápidamente. Apago la ducha y salgo cubriéndome con la toalla. Tomo otra y me cubro el cabello. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y parece ser que me infle durante la noche.

Abandono el baño mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Aliviada de que mi madre no me vea en este estado. Busco dentro de mi closet y encuentro unos jeans gastados y una polera del doble de mi tamaño. . Los jeans me quedan demasiado sueltos y esto logra mi primera sonrisa del día. Agarró la mochila del colegio y me dirijo hacia la cocina agarrando un vaso con agua y lo tomo . Siento el dolor el mi estómago, la presencia repentina de _algo _más que aire me provoca náuseas. Me compongo, no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir a la escuela.

Lavo el vaso y lo dejo para secar. Tomo mis llaves y me dirijo hacia mi auto Seguramente es peligroso que siga manejando, debido a mi tendencia a desmayarme. Pero no me importa, yo sigo conduciendo. ¿Qué diré? _No como y eso me produce mareos. _Eso definitivamente no resultaría bien.

"El día de hoy en la escuela estuvo horrible, verdaderamente horrible. Teniendo que soportar a todos los populares sus bromas . Luego al termino de las clases me dirijo a mi casa . Mientras abro la puerta de mi hogar el aroma a Spaghetti a la Boloñesa inunda mis fosas nasales. Doy un paso atrás mientras las náuseas regresan. Por favor no, mama… nunca cocina, ¿Por qué ahora? Camino hacia donde proviene el olor y lo veo a mi madre y Phil . Ellos notan mi presencia y me sonríen

_Por favor no._

- Hola Bells. Pensé en una comida, solo nosotros tres – _cuando aprendió a cocinar._

- Gracias mama pero… - ¿pero que? ¿_Comí antes de venir?_ – Salgo con una amiga , ya sabes últimos días aquí en phonix– _que mentira horrible. _

Su sonrisa se apaga – Bells, esto no es una opción, no soy estúpido, puedo notar cuan delgada estas – _no por favor no, no lo sabe ¿no? _– _. _Yo oigo los rumores en el colegio. Un desorden alimenticio, drogas, estrés, ansiedad. No se que te pasa dime-¿Cómo es que mis padre no pueden notar que estoy enferma?

Me siento y la ansiedad me cubre. ¿Cuánto ejercicio tendré que hacer para bajar todas esas calorías? ¿Me escucharán vomitando ? ¿Y si alguien me ve? Me arriesgaré. De igual manera no quiero comer. Logró ver cuanto hizo y noto que hay suficiente para 10 personas o mas . Por favor, no me obliguen a comer.

Toma tres platos de la encimera y comienza a servir la comida. Realmente me obligará hacerlo. Tendré que comer _esto_. _Todo. _Si lo hago, no tendré que comer nada en tres semanas. Es demasiada comida, explotaré. apoya los platos sobre la mesa y se sienta. Me quedo congelada observando el plato y él me mire expectante.

- Vamos Bells, come – escupe las últimas palabras como si le costarán. . Puedo sentir el enojo en sus palabras. Mi madre es muy suspicaz Sin embargo no puede descubrir la verdad detrás de mis mentiras.

- Bells, tenemos que hablar – OH , lo sabe. _Lo sabe._ ¿Qué es lo que hará?

- ¿Sobre…? – Preguntó, sin querer respuesta.

Me mira. Se levanta y se dirige hacia su bolso , sacando unas pastillas. Las tira sobre la mesa y espero por más.

- ¡Esto! Esto es de lo que tenemos que hablar –

Me trago mi miedo mientras miro la caja. Encontró mis pastillas de cafeína. _Cafeína. _Por esto está enojado. Casi me río. Si sólo supiera todo lo demás…

- Pero… son simplemente pastillas de cafeína, para mantenerme despierta – no adicione que eran para que no pueda dormir, para frenar las pesadillas que tengo por las noches reviviendo recuerdos horribles . O que éstas también me sacan el apetito, o que tomo 8 por día. O que el tiempo en el cual no duermo lo gasto ejercitándome.

Sus rasgos se suavizan. Me creyó. Se come mis mentiras como un niño come caramelos. No lo puedo creer. ¿Es realmente tan incrédula igual que phil ?

- oh – contesta – bueno… en ese caso – no le importa, sus miedos son empujados dejándolo con una simple sensación de que no estoy bien.

Me sonríe, se vuelve a sentar y continúa comiendo. Yo observo mi plato, el cual continúa intacto. El tenedor que tengo en la mano brilla por la ausencia de comida en él. Phil me mira

- ¿No tienes hambre? Vamos, sólo un pedazo – me sonríe y se queda mirando. Siento sus ansias. Realmente me harán comer. No, no puedo. . No esto, con tanta calorías, tantos carbohidratos, tanta grasa.

Continúa mirándome y pincho con mi tenedor un pequeño pedazo de albóndiga. Phil y mi madre continúan mirándome mientras aproximo el tenedor hacia mi boca, mastico rápidamente evitando las ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Cómo me quedó? – me pregunta renne

Sonrío levemente y le contesto – Esta genial –

Continúan mirándome fijamente y me incentivan a comer otro bocado.

No lo puedo hacer. No puedo seguir metiendo esta basura dentro de mi organismo, el simple pensamiento de los cambios que puede llegar a producir en mi cuerpo me genera nauseas. No lo haré. .

Largo un gemido y arrojo el tenedor.

Renne suelta un grito ahogado y aleja su silla de la mesa. Yo suspiro y me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y comienzo a correr lo más rápido posible, aumentando la velocidad cuando noto a mis padres cerca de mí. Continúo corriendo y veo que deja de seguirme, me doy vuelta y puedo observar el dolor en sus rostros, la decepción. Sin embargo doy media vuelta y sigo corriendo, necesito quemar las calorías que acabo de digerir, necesito vomitar. Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlas de mi cuerpo, ya estoy lo suficientemente gorda como para dejar que se instalen.

**Fin del flash back**

Se que Phil y mama lo saben pero no hacen nada , pero que se le va hacer.

Se me hace tarde ,tomo las laves de mi auto un volvo c70 convertible azul , un regalo de mis padres y Phil.

Al llegar busco un lugar entre tantos autos viejos salvo el flamante volvo plateado y el descapotable rojo

Todos me miran a tal punto de sentirme muy cohibida , creo que hoy será un largo dia .

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense !**

**Se que prometí que en este capito saldrían los Cullen pero no se pudo .**

**Digan si hago o no un **Edward POV


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía.**

capitulo 4 Los Cullen

Edward pow

Siempre es lo mismo en este solitario y lluvioso pueblo ,nunca cambia ,las mismas personas.

17 años de la misma rutina en este solitario lugar en el cual todo permanece igual .

Mi única compañía es la soledad como también mi hermano emmert y mi hermana Alice y mis padres Carlisle y esme .

Toda mi vida me he sentido incompleto como si algo me faltara y no logro descifrarlo ,siempre rodeado de personas a las cual alejo por ser falsas, siempre tratando de llamar mi atención . Pero ellos no entienden que ya no quiero ser igual a ellos ,que cambie ,que ya no quiero dañar a las personas por no ser lo que la sociedad cree que "deberíamos " ser .

-Edward levántate que llegamos tarde -me grito mi hermana

-déjame dormir Alice

-emmert tirale el agua -dijo Alice

De un momento a otro empence a sentir algo húmedo recorrer mi cara y escuchar risas de parte de mis hermanos.

-Que hicieron-grite

-nada -respondieron tranquilamente

-váyanse bajo en 10 minutos

Me bañe , me vestí con unos Jean negros ,una camisa y chaqueta de cuero. Me dirigí al encuentro de mis hermanos .

-vámonos

-ya era hora Eddy -me dijo el estupido de mi hermano

-no me digas así

-como quieras Eddy

-ya vámonos de una vez ,quiero ver a jazz -me dijo alice

Jasper y rosalie hale son los novios de mis hermanos hace 2 años . Ellos vivían en Alaska pero por el traslado de su padre tuvieron que mudarse a fork .

-hemano tienes que buscar una novia para ver si así se te quita lo amargado -dijo de repente Emmert

-solo estoy esperando a la indicada

-hay que romántico -dijo con voz soñadora mi hermana

Al llegar estacione mi volvo al lado del descapotable de los hale.

-chicos escucharon que hoy llega al instituto alumna nueva-dijo Jasper al bajarnos del auto

-si yo escuche que es la hija del jefe de policía-respondio su hermana

- ya vámonos que van a empezar las clases

- ya tenia que hablar el amargado - molesto mi hermano "favorito"

Me fui inmediatamente de ese lugar para no presenciar las muestras de afecto de las parejitas .

-oye ed. ,nos juntamos a la hora del almuerzo -me grito mi hermana corriendo en mi dirección -wow mira ese auto , debe ser la nueva

-no se , nos vemos después

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 5 :instituto parte 2

Bella pow

El camino que tenia que recorrer para poder llegar a la oficina principal para recoger mi horario era corto, pero tantas miradas inquisidoras, lo hicieron una verdadera tortura .

-hola, mí nombre es Isabela sawn-le dije a la secretaria

-hola , querida , te estábamos esperando-me dijo

-claro, me puede dar mi horario por favor

-si por supuesto-se puso a buscar-mira aquí esta

-gracias ,adiós

-que te valla bien querida

Salí inmediatamente de aquel lugar , no me gustaba que me miraran o hablaran tanto de mi.

Historia , donde queda historia, genial estoy perdida y en mi primer día.

-hola , tu eres Isabela cierto -me dijo un chico de pelo rubio con mucho gel y ojos azules

-si soy yo -dije incomoda-pero dime bella

-dime bella , estas perdida -me pregunto amablemente-¿Qué clase te toca?

-si , no encuentro el salón de historia

-OH , que suerte la tuya yo también tengo historia -me dijo- yo te llevo

-gracias…

-newton, Mike newton

-gracias Mike

Como ese encuentro hubo varios.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente ,anunciando haci mi tortura personal .

La hora del almuerzo.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense !**

**Perdonen la tardanza pero me castigaron sin computador , después me enferme y ahora son las fiestas patrias en mi país .subiré un capitulo nuevo mañana o pasado .**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía.

**Capitulo 6 almuerzo**

**Bella pow**

**Los minutos pasan rápidamente, incrementando así mi angustia y miedo .**

**Si voy , a la cafetería, tendría que fingir comer ,pero si no voy podrían sospechar.**

**Tan concentrada estaba en mi dilema interior que no pude evitar chocar con alguien.**

**- lo siento no te vi-me disculpe rápidamente con aquella chica de baja estatura y pelo corto **

**- no importa yo era la que estaba distraída -me dijo-por cierto soy alice Cullen**

**-mucho gusto alice-la salude-mi nombre es Isabella ,pero dime bella **

**-bien bella , te invito a almorzar vamos a la cafetería y ahí te presentare a mis hermanos y amigos**

**-vamos -que he hecho tendré que comer para aparentar **

**-oigan chicos , ella es mi nueva amiga bella**

**Edward pow**

**Todo es lo miso, nada cambia **

**Las mismas personas me saludan**

**Y casi todas las chicas se me insinúan , pero ninguna es diferente , todas son iguales, superficiales, vanidosas, no las soporto ,será que nunca encontrare el amor de mi vida. Realmente existirá **

**-vámonos-me dijo Alice luego del termino de la clase de arte **

**-salgamos ahora de aquí**

**-Eddy, aquí estas- me grito mi hermano **

**-que no me digas Eddy ,Emmy-le dije devolviéndole la broma **

**-oigan chicos vallan a buscar asientos es que yo tengo que ir a buscar algo que se me quedo -dijo Alice**

**- te acompaño-pregunto Jasper**

**-no voy sola gracias**

**Después de que mi hermana se fuera, buscamos asientos y pedimos nuestra comida.**

**Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y alice no regresaba **

**Estábamos hablando trivialmente cuando escuchamos **

**-oigan chicos , ella es mi nueva amiga bella**

**Su voz era energética como siempre, por lo cual no le tome atención**

**-hola bella , yo soy Jasper , el novio de alice**

**- yo soy emmert**

**-y yo rosalie**

**-mucho gusto y ¿TU eres ? - me pregunto una voz armónica , como la de un ángel y al mirarla solo pude pensar una cosa**

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense **

bellapausini 21:pense hacer a los cullen como vampiros pero despues lo medite y me di cuenta que seria mucho drama


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es m a.

no otra vez

una hora,solo una tan dificil puede ser fingir comer. Reir ,hablar,fingir, que tan dificil puede ser.

-oye bella ,este fin de semana podriamos ir a comprar ropa -me dijo alice -ya que tu ropa te queda algo holgada

-no tengo tiempo -me excuse rapidamente ya que no tenia intension de comprar ropa que acentue mi asqueroso cuerpo

-dale si es un rato y luego podriamos ir a comer algo -digo rosalie -o no chicos

-si estoy acuerdo -respondieron los chicos

- talvez otro dia -porque todos piensan en comida

-bella no has comido nada?-me pregunto edward

-yo claro que he comido -le se creia vigilandome y metiendose en mi vida .

la incomodidad era notoria, ya que solo me miraban a mi

-no has comido nada -me confirmo -acaso no te gusta

-si he comido vez -le dije metiendo comida ami boca-esta rico

por su culpa tuve que comer sin ni siquera saber que es ya que todo sabe lo mismo

termino el almuerzo llenas de miradas inquisidoras

pasaba los minutos y ya no soportaba tener esta comida en mi estomago

no lo podia soportar mas ,la culpa me consumia

-chicos voy al ba o y despues voy a biologia

-a mi tambien me toca biologia - dijo edward

- que bueno ,nos vemos despues -grite mientras corria desesperada al ba o,sintiendo mi corazon a mil por hora

entre y mire por si habiA alguien en aquel lugar

flasback

era un dia como cualquier otro, salvo que mi madre me obligo a comer como una feliz familia , notese el sarcasmo.

eramos mi madre , mi padrastro y yo

comi ,comi y comi para luego sentirme inmensamente culpable .con razon me a mi .si soy una cerda

no sabia que hacer la culpa me consumia

asi que por primera vez me meti los dedos a la boca y vomite,como si mi vida dependiera de eso

ese dia mi vida cambio mas radicalmente de lo que estaba

por eso nadie dijo que es ser facil ser una princesa

fin flasback

perdon por no actualizar antes pero estaba enferma , examenes ,mi ultimo a o en el cole para los que viven en chile , la psu les suena

presiones de que voy a estudiar ,graduacion fiesta gala ...me voy a volver loca...sumandole a que trabajo no doy mas mil perdones pero no pienso abandonar la historia 


End file.
